


Let's Say Yes at the Same Time

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the Sterek holiday card exchange - a short story where Derek and Stiles both want to propose on Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Say Yes at the Same Time

**Author's Note:**

> I see this as a little addition to my work, 'We're Connected, You and I (Consolation Prize)' - in that world, Derek and Stiles aren't soulmates but choose to be with each other because Sterek is eternal!

Sticking his head around the bathroom door, Derek took a moment to leer appreciatively at his boyfriend before asking, “Are you ever coming out?” He winked when Stiles squawked at the intrusion and glared at him through the somewhat foggy glass doors.

“How do you always move so quietly?” Stiles questioned as he continued to lather up his hair. Not really looking for an answer, it was a question he’d asked Derek several times before, he continued, “Five more minutes and I’ll be out.” He wiped some suds off his forehead before they could make it down into his eyes. “Or you know…” Stiles did a three-sixty in the shower before dipping his head under the water to wash the shampoo away. He let his fingers trail down his chest to settle on his waist, showing himself off. “You could come in here and join me.”

“Last time we tried that, we used up all the hot water and you pretty much gave yourself a concussion when you tried to get away from the ice that came out of the shower head.”

Straightening, Stiles narrowed his eyes. “Yes, and if I recall correctly, you just laughed at me.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Derek replied with a shrug. He pointed to the Christmas towels that Stiles had insisted they put in the bathroom a week before Thanksgiving. “Five minutes or risk another concussion when I drag you out of there.”

Giving Derek a finger that wasn’t quite in the holiday spirit, Stiles turned his back to his werewolf to finish rinsing off. Maybe just for that threat, he’d take ten minutes.

In the hallway, Derek was sure he wouldn’t see Stiles for a few minutes and went to the kitchen. He pulled his container of Swiss Miss Hot Chocolate off the top of the refrigerator and opened it. For as much as Stiles loved sweets, he preferred to make his hot chocolate from scratch (his mother’s recipe), which was why Derek had picked the container as the prefect hiding place. There was no way Stiles knew about the small black box hidden inside.

Pulling the box out, Derek looked at the hall to make sure he was alone, even though he could still hear Stiles singing off-key in the shower. All I Want for Christmas Is You, by Mariah Carey seemed to be the song of choice as Stiles sang the chorus over and over again. Opening the box, Derek smiled at the gold band he’d picked. It was plain, except for their names that had been etched in cursive on both sides. Derek was sure Stiles would love it. He slipped the box into his pocket and then prepared himself a cup of hot chocolate. He had some time until any of their friends and family were supposed to arrive, so he decided to indulge his sweet tooth.

As he sipped his drink a few minutes later, Derek heard the shower finally shut off and then the door to the bedroom close. Derek made his way to the living room to make sure the dinner table was set. Of course it was; Stiles had been agonizing over it all morning. This wasn’t their first Christmas together. But it was the first in their new home; they’d moved into the house in September. And it was the first Christmas they were hosting Christmas Eve dinner. Stiles wanted it to be perfect for their loved ones. Derek wanted it to be perfect for Stiles.

On the table were three different lace tablecloths. The bottom one was white with two smaller ones, one red and one green, on top. They’d belonged to Claudia and had been the Sheriff’s early present to the couple. There was a couple mismatching candlesticks at the center of the table, with gold candles waiting to be lit. The candlesticks had been Derek’s parents. But after the fire only one of each set had been salvageable. It was nice to see their lost loved ones represented at the table and Derek ran a gentle finger along one of the candlesticks before turning to face the hallway.

Holding up two ties, Stiles came out in black slacks, and a white button down shirt that was currently unbuttoned, showing off Stiles’ abs and chest. Derek licked his lips at the sight, but would say it was to get any lingering Swiss Miss off his lips if asked. “Which tie?” Stiles asked holding up a green one with reindeer on it and a red one with snowmen.

Derek looked down at his own plain, navy tie, and shook his head. “Either, neither… you look good no matter what.”

“Awe.” Stiles grinned and stepped forward until he was right in front of Derek. “You’re a mushywolf,” he teased before kissing Derek’s cheek. When Derek tried to kiss Stiles’ mouth, the younger man jumped back and shook a finger at him. “Nuh uh. No time for that. Go check on the turkey while I finish getting ready.”

“You’re a turkey,” Derek mumbled in return, turning back to the kitchen as ordered.

“I heard that!” Stiles yelled back. “And lame retort is lame!”

“You’re lame,” Derek mumbled again as he opened the oven door. The mouthwatering aroma of roast turkey filled the air. The bird they’d bought the week before was huge; the whole pack/family could eat and have left over’s for days. Checking the meat thermometer, Derek saw it was almost at the right temperature. It should pop just after everyone arrived.

“Is it almost done?” Stiles bellowed from the bedroom.

“Yes,” Derek yelled back, shaking his head. He didn’t know why he gave into Stiles so easily. He didn’t like yelling from one room to another. And it wasn’t like their bedroom was so far from the kitchen; either of them could have gotten up to ask or answer the question. In the warmer underneath the oven, green bean casserole and curried mashed potatoes were ready to be served. Waiting inside the refrigerator were cranberry sauce and Caesar salad. Everyone else was bringing things as well, making the meal a little more like potluck, even though Stiles and Derek had prepared the main event.

When Stiles was ready, socks and shoes on and the red tie around his neck, he went to the kitchen for a pumpkin pie beer. Derek hated the flavor and hated kissing Stiles after he drank it, but he didn’t comment or make a face. That was one way he showed he was in the holiday spirit. “Chips and dip in the living room for my Dad?” Stiles asked after a long draw of beer.

“Yeah,” Derek confirmed. He’d put them out when Stiles first jumped in the shower. The Sheriff, no matter how stuffed he was on turkey, liked eating chips and dip while watching the football game. And since it was Christmas, Stiles didn’t bitch about his diet and how dip was just a heart attack waiting to happen.

“Good. Because Dad should be here soon. He’s coming in early… just because. Yeah, no excuse.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

“Your Dad doesn’t need an excuse to come over a little early. He’s your Dad.”

“Yeah.” Stiles wrinkled his nose and then leaned up to kiss Derek’s. “Thanks.”

Derek didn’t really understand what Stiles was thanking him for. The Sheriff was family. Derek tried not to preen when David called him ‘son’. And a couple times over the past few years, Derek had let ‘dad’ slip out. Derek loved David Stilinski, though he loved the Sheriff’s son more.

When the doorbell rang a few minutes later, Derek went and welcomed David and Melissa inside. “Hope you don’t mind David and I coming together,” Melissa said as she gave Derek a one armed hug. In her other hand was a container of homemade apple pie.

“Of course not,” Derek said as he returned the hug. Taking the container away from the nurse so she could take off her coat, he continued, “Welcome to our home.”

“So formal,” Melissa teased, nudging David’s side. “Like we weren’t here to help him move in or for dinner since.”

“Yeah.” Stiles came to stand next to Derek, wrapping an arm around the werewolf’s waist. “But those times the house was a mess. Now we’re all decked out with holiday cheer.”

“It does look nice, kid,” David said, slipping off his uniform jacket. He’d been working the early morning shift and would go back a few hours after dinner. After he put his and Melissa’s coats in the hall closet, he reached out to ruffle Stiles’ hair. “You look like a hooligan. Time to get a trim.”

“Daaad,” Stiles whined, batting his father’s hand away. “Complain about my hair on a day that’s not Christmas.”

“Sure thing, son. The game cued up?”

“You know it.” Stiles pointed the way to the living room where the television was on but muted. Grinning, the Sheriff headed for the other room.

“You boys need help with anything?” Melissa asked as she watched David disappear into the living room.

Derek looked to Stiles who shook his head. “No thanks, Mrs. McCall. We’re good.”

Rolling her eyes, Melissa smiled fondly at Stiles. “I’ve been telling you for years, you can use my first name.”

Stiles blushed slightly at the correction. “Ok, Melissa.” He said the name slowly, as if testing it out for the first time. “Maybe just today though. Merry Christmas.”

Melissa rolled her eyes again and then went to join the Sheriff in watching the game.

“What do you two want to drink?” Stiles called over his shoulder as he and Derek headed back into the kitchen.

“A gin and tonic for me and a pumpkin beer for your father,” Melissa called back.

“Well, you heard the woman,” Stiles said to Derek after he’d gotten the glasses out of the cupboard. “Chop chop, sourwolf.”

Turning on the younger man, Derek stalked his prey until Stiles had backed himself up against the refrigerator. “You know I hate that nickname,” he whispered as he ran his hands down Stiles’ side.

“What I know is, when I say it, I always get kisses,” Stiles joked and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, pulling him in closer.

“So, what you’re saying is, next time I should punish you?” Derek cupped Stiles’ ass though his pants.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Stiles replied coyly. He brushed his cheek against Derek’s stubble before nibbling on Derek’s chin and neck.

“You two better not be making out in there while I’m waiting for a beer!” David yelled from the living room causing the couple to jump apart. Well, Derek jumped back; Stiles banged his elbow into the refrigerator.

“Would we do that, Dad?” Stiles asked as he rubbed his injured arm. “Never!” he declared before he opened the door to grab a beer out of the case.

“Of course you would,” David refuted.

“Well, at least he knows us well,” Stiles laughed as he handed the beer to Derek who poured it into a glass.

Half an hour later and no kissing in-between, everyone else had arrived and was seated at the dinner table. David was at the head of the table with Melissa to his left. On his right were Allison, Scott, and then Isaac. Jackson and Lydia next and then Stiles. Derek was across from David at the other end of the table, with Cora on his right and her girlfriend next to her. Then it was Aiden, who’d grudgingly agreed to come because everyone else was going to be there. And then Ethan and Danny. (Deaton had been invited but had declined with previous plans.)

On the table, the candles were lit, one on each side of the bird, which David had carved. And all the sides were out and ready as well.

“Does anyone have anything they’d like to say?” David asked. “Before we dig into this delicious meal? If it tastes half as good as it smells, we’re all in for a treat.” No one at the table was overly religious so a traditional grace was out of the question. But it didn’t mean to quiet anyone.

 Clearing his throat, Derek pushed his chair back from the table. “I have something I’d like to say.” Every eye turned to him and he gulped uncomfortably at the attention. “Stiles, I-“ he cut off to take his boyfriend’s hand in his. At the other end of the table, Allison smacked Scott in the chest and let out a small squeal, already sure of where things were going. “I love you more than I thought possible. I cannot imagine a world without you. When we first met, never did I think we’d be all sitting here together, as a family.” Derek paused to look at everyone. “You were an annoying kid. And now, well sometimes you’re an annoying man, but I wouldn’t want you any other way.” Getting down on one knee, Derek gave Stiles’ hand a firm squeeze as he reached into his pocket to get the small black box. “I love you. Please, would you do me the honor-“

“No,” Stiles interjected, taking his hand out of Derek’s. “I mean, uh-“ Stiles closed his eyes for a second and hit himself on the forehead. Abruptly he stood; his chair squeaked loudly against the wood floor. “One second,” he said to Derek, who was still on one knee, pale and open-mouthed. Derek looked shocked; everyone at the table did. Well, everyone except the Sherriff, who looked amused.

“Did he really just say no?” Danny whispered to Melissa who shrugged in confusion. Then she lowered her eyes to the table when Derek turned to glare at them.

Stiles walked into the kitchen and when he returned to the table a moment later, he carried a plate of pecan pie. “Here this is for you,” Stiles said as he placed the pie on the table.

Slowly Derek returned to his seat. “I-” He stared at the plate, eyebrows furrowed. When he continued, Derek sounded angry, “I start to ask you to marry me and you give me pie!”

“Oh for Pete’s sake!” Stiles exclaimed before jamming his fingers in the pie.

“Gross,” Aiden mumbled, earning a smack to the shoulder by his brother.

“Stiles, what the-“

“Here!” Stiles shoved something hard and gooey into Derek’s palm. “I can’t say yes to your proposal, because…” Stiles blushed. “You… were supposed to say yes to mine.”

“You were going to propose with pie?”

“Well it’s pecan, your favorite,” Stiles reasoned. “And I had a speech. Of course, I had a speech.”

At the other end of the table, Allison cooed and put her head on Scott’s shoulder. Even Lydia wasn’t unaffected by the turn of events and took Jackson’s hand in hers.

Digging into some green bean casserole, Isaac asked, “What are the odds you two were try to propose on the same night?”

Both Stiles and Derek turned to look at the other end of the table where David lost his smug grin. “Yeah, Dad… what are the odds?” Stiles asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Can I help it that you both came to me to discuss the idea of marriage?” David mimicked his son’s actions while leaning back in his chair.

“Well, I talked to your dad about proposing back around Halloween.” Derek wrapped his arm around Stile’s waist, tucking him in close. Stiles sat down on Derek’s knee.

“Halloween? Bah.” Stiles turned to kiss Derek’s cheek. “I went to him this summer when we were completely sure we had the house.”

“Well, it’s not a competition,” Derek grumbled, giving Stiles’ side a pinch.

Squirming out of the werewolf’s embrace, Stiles grinned. “Maybe, maybe not. But it seems I’m winning. After all, who actually has a ring on his finger?”

Derek looked down at his left hand. He hadn’t even realized he’d put it on. Little bits of pie were still clinging to it.

“Stiles,” Derek warned before taking a scoop of pie and smearing it on his fiancé’s cheek.

Laughing, Stiles plucked his ring from the black box Derek had put on the table. Slipping it on his finger, he happily confirmed, “Yes, Derek Hale, I will marry you.” Then he flung his arms around Derek’s neck to kiss him soundly on the mouth.

Everyone at the table clapped their hands and cheered for the couple. When Stiles pulled back from the kiss he turned to his best friend and mouthed, “I win.” In return Scott gave him two thumbs up.

And then Derek shoved the rest of the pie into Stiles’ face.  

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr - http://blumvale.tumblr.com/


End file.
